


Always

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Birching, Paddling, parental disciplinary spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Thor has been shoving his impending coronation in Loki's face. Loki get's jealous and decides to trip Thor up. Father son feels, brotherly love, and two spankings.





	Always

I’ve been feeling down over the past few days over the thought that Marvel may try to kill Loki off. If they do I will still write these little fan fictions. But I will be very pissed off at Marvel! So to soothe my savage breast I dedicate this story to Loki with love   
* * * *

Loki and Thor had been fighting all week. It had all started when Thor had rubbed it into Loki’s face that he would soon be King and Loki would in all probability be a Prince for life. It had been a crude and cruel act on Thor’s part and he had apologized to Loki as soon as he did it. That apology had been weak in the young Prince’s estimation. Also, how would Thor make up for the way he had been laughed at by their friends? Odin stepped in on the second day and pulled the two apart, threatening both with a birching if he heard any more of it.   
Thor, being daddy’s favourite, backed down immediately. Loki stewed in his anger, trying his best to come up with a real crusher. He reasoned that he was old enough at twenty two to take a birching if it meant he would get the upper hand on his big brother! Wanting to lay the foundation for his revenge, the Trickster began to behave exceptionally well. He kept his mouth shut and followed every order his father gave. He worked to be respectful and even tolerate Thor. Odin was well pleased and oblivious to his youngest son’s plans. Meanwhile, Thor, who saw the throne in his very near future, became increasingly arrogant.   
Loki knew that there was an upcoming commendations ceremony. He would, as Prince naturally be required to perform certain duties. Thor was also required but he privately sniped about it, saying it was Loki’s purview now as he would soon be King. Loki sat next to Thor, agreeing with him. Thor said he would gladly refuse to attend if he thought he could. Loki assured him that he could indeed blow it off because he would take up the slack with Odin that Thor left in his absence.   
The day of the ceremony arrived and Thor, as predicted did not turn up. Loki arrived dressed to the hilt, on time and ready to serve. Odin walked down the steps of the dais and confronted Loki.   
“Where is your brother, Loki?”   
“I do not know, father. Would you like me to fetch him?” Loki asked in his most accommodating voice.   
“No. We need at least one of you here. I can clearly see that Thor does not take his office seriously. I fear you will have to do twice the work my son.” Odin patted Loki on the shoulder and he smiled, knowing the plan was working well. The ceremony went well and The All Father praised Loki for doing his princely duties. 

* * * *

The next day, Loki deliberately aroused Thor’s ire with him. He snarked at him fiercely as they walked the corridor outside the throne room. Eventually, Thor became so angry he grabbed Loki by the neck, lifting him off the ground and pinned him to the wall. Odin heard the row and came out of the throne room just in time to see this. Loki spied his father and began to thrash about and struggle, acting as though Thor was choking him. Odin stormed over to Thor and grabbed his arm, forcing him to drop the young prince on the marble floor. He landed with a thud and The All Father went after Thor angrily.   
“What did I tell you about this?” Odin raged.  
“Father, Loki…”   
“Silence!” the ancient god growled. “I do not care what your reason was! You do not put hands on your brother. There is no room on the Throne of Asgard for a bully!” Thor heard this and turned to Loki, who was sitting on the floor, guarding his neck with one hand. He looked up at Thor innocently.   
“Help him up and then come to me in your chambers.” Thor held a hand out for Loki and jerked him to his feet roughly. He gave his little brother a nasty look and followed his father into his bedroom for chastisement. Odin ended up using a paddle on Thor instead of the promised birch. It didn’t matter though, because he lit into the blonde’s backside hard. Loki, hearing the sounds of percussion and pain smiled and tiptoed down the corridor to his own room.   
Thor lay for Loki for over two hours. Finally, the young prince came out of his chambers smiling triumphantly and preparing to enact ambush part deux when Big Brother snaked his hand out and grabbed Loki, yanking him into the lounge. Thor picked up the paddle which he had appropriated and stashed in the room and dragged Loki to a chair. He sat down, threw Loki’s thin frame over his knee and raised the thing over his head, preparing to blister his little brother’s behind when the door flew open and Odin stormed in.   
“I thought as much!” He took the paddle from Thor and helped Loki to his feet. The relieved Trickster thanked his father profusely. Suddenly, Odin rounded on Loki.   
“There is probably a very good reason why Thor wishes to paddle you, Loki. I mean to find out what that reason is. Thor?”   
Thor laid out for Odin exactly how it happened, including Loki’s badgering and his goading Thor to avoid the ceremony. As he spoke, Loki stood by, gulping and regretting everything he had done up to now. Odin thanked Thor and dismissed him. “Now young man.” The All Father said menacingly. Loki stared at the floor, knowing he had been caught out.   
Odin walked over and grasped Loki by his arm and walked him to the same chair Thor had used. He sat down and drew the young prince over his lap. Loki whimpered, expecting the next thing to be the sting of the paddle. Instead, his father administered a fairly light swat with his hand. Odin spanked his bottom the same way he had when Loki had been a child. He began to feel guilty as his father continued to swat his backside. Finally he burst into tears. Not from the pain of the punishment but because he felt terrible for everything he had done. Odin recognized this and stayed his hand.   
“That’s better.” The All Father said gently. He leaned down to his son’s head and whispered; “I know Thor has been rubbing his impending coronation in your face my son. I understand well how you feel. You have made your point though. No more mischief.”   
“Yes sir.” Loki squeaked. Odin patted his sore rump and lifted him up, giving him the warmest of cuddles. Loki relaxed, drinking the comfort in.   
“You know Loki, You mustn’t be jealous of Thor. He is the eldest son and as such is first in line for the throne. But you have the most important job. It will be you who reigns him in. Your good sense will guide him when your mother and I are gone. You are a very special young man, Loki. And your parents love you very much. Know this though: Your brother will some day be your king and as such has the right to paddle your little rump if you get out of line. Understand?”   
“Yes pappa.” Loki said softly, sounding sleepy. Odin crushed him to his chest gently and kissed his head. 

* * * *

Thor pushed his way into Loki’s bed chambers. The sleeping prince did not stir. The blonde warrior stood over the bed for some time, looking down at his baby brother. He reached out and stroked his raven black mane. Loki’s eyes fluttered and he awoke, sitting up quickly. His huge, blue green eyes were half lidded and he looked adorably sleepy.   
“Thor! I suppose you’re here to spank me now.” He said, fetching a sigh.   
“No little brother. I’m here to do this.” Thor reached down and gathered his brother’s bony body into his and hugged him tightly. Loki returned the hug, a tear tracking down his long face. 

”Thor?” the young prince said.  
“Yes baby brother.”  
“I’m sorry I did those things.”   
“I know. I forgive you.”   
“Will you always love me?”   
“Yes Loki. Always.”


End file.
